


One Last Dance

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Lace Harding
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/gifts).



There is something about dancing that Lace can't get enough of. Perhaps it's the freedom of twirling around without a care. Maybe it's the feeling of flying when her partner twirls her hard enough her feet leave the ground for a moment. Perhaps it's the quiet dance when the night is nearly done as they simply sway to the music.

Whichever it is, she's relaxed for the first time in, well, she can't remember how long. Her head is pressed against Krem's well muscled arm as they meander slowly around the dancefloor.

They aren't the only members of the Inquisition here. Nightingale would hardly trust the Inquisitors safety to only a few. But she certainly thinks they drew a winning hand with their assignment.

Stay on the dancefloor and around it and look like a young besotted couple while you keep an eye out for danger.

Lace thinks neither of them probably had to try very hard with the besotted bit of that instruction.

"You want to retire yet?" Krem murmurs.

She reluctantly lifts her head and peers at the emptying dancefloor. "One last dance." She mutters back.

Krem smiles at her, "I hoped you'd say that." His arms tighten, a soft song escaping him as they slowly spin around.

She doesn't speak Tevine, so the words are unfamiliar; she'll ask him later, but she thinks it might be a love song.


End file.
